Scout
Summary Born and raised in Boston, Massachusetts and the youngest of eight boys from the south side of Boston, the Scout is a fast-running scrapper with a baseball bat and a snarky "in-your-face" attitude who learned how to solve problems with his fists. With seven older brothers on his side, fights tended to end before the runt of the litter could maneuver into punching distance. So the Scout trained himself to run. He ran everywhere, all the time, until he could beat his pack of mad dog siblings to the fray. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Jeremy Origin: Team Fortress 2 Gender: Male Age: 23 pre-timeskip, 27 post-timeskip Classification: Human, Mercenary Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Marksman and Bat Wielder, Can jump once in mid-air (Twice with the Atomizer; five times with the Soda Popper), Can temporarily increase his stats with certain weapons, Afterimage Creation with Bonk!, Status Effect Inducement with his Fan O'War and Sandman, Energy Projection with various weapons, Regeneration (Mid-Low) when hitting targets with the Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol or those drenched in the Mad Milk, Immunity to Soul Manipulation due to the Medic surgically implanting himself with every other mercenary's soul Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Knocked out a Soldier in one blow with a bat. Weapons such as his Scattergun should be comparable to the Shotgun used by other classes and more damaging than his bat. Capable of damaging and destroying robots and tanks of this size) Speed: Subsonic with Supersonic reactions and combat speed, higher with the Baby Face's Blaster at 100% boost. Massively Hypersonic '''reactions/combat speed on BONK!. At least '''Subsonic with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed with MvM upgrades, higher with the Baby Face's Blaster at 100% boost. Massively Hypersonic reactions/combat speed on BONK! Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Capable of restraining Heavy in Meet the Scout), likely higher Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class (Killed the Heavy in three bat swings in Meet the Scout) Durability: At least Small Building level (Can survive Soldier's rockets and was able to go hand to hand with the Heavy in Meet the Scout) Stamina: Superhuman (BONK! usually causes fatal lethargy (lack of energy) to regular drinkers, as a side effect, and Scout drank multiple cans as if it was an ordinary hobby) Range: Standard melee range with bats, dozens of meters with guns Standard Equipment: A Scattergun, a pistol and a bat. *'Optional Equipment:' A full list of his weapons can be found here. Intelligence: Growing up in the rough streets of Boston, Scout was getting into street fights at an early age, having earned his running ability through his efforts to get there first. Now he is considered one of the nine most dangerous mercenaries in the world, being an expert at flanking, evasion, and being incredibly annoying to friend and foe alike. Nevertheless, he is indeed a force of nature on the battlefield, and is able to keep up with all but the most deadly of combatants in sustained firefights. He was also clever enough once to trick the Spy by taking advantage of his sentiments for his mother. Weaknesses: Scout is academically inept and incredibly impulsive, which is exacerbated by his puffed-up self-esteem. All of these things have gotten him into trouble on numerous occasions. He is also insecure about his feelings for Ms. Pauling and his attempts to impress her can distract him from time to time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Home Run: The Scout points to the sky, winds up, and swings the bat, instantly killing any enemy too slow, unaware, or simply unfortunate enough to be in range. Gallery Meet the Scout Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Valve Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Mace Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Sadists Category:Afterimage Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Narcissists Category:Speedsters Category:Healers Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Status Effect Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 9